Happy Endings Only Exist in Fairy Tales
by hufflepuffamity
Summary: -Post CoHF- Clary and Jace are nearly married, and moving in to the Herondale Manor. Everything is peaceful in the Shadow World. However, the evening Clary and Jace move in to their new home, she has a nightmare. The nightmares continue before she gets a warning from familiar faces and realizes no one is safe while she is still in their lives.
1. A Bundle of Nerves

**Y'all know the drill. If I owned TMI, do you think I would've spent my church mission trip writing fanfiction for it? No. (Plus if I owned it Jordan would not be dead.)**

* * *

**May 2011 -**

They had decided for their wedding to be in the spring. That way it would not be too hot and not be too cold for the wedding to be outdoors.

The planning had been a pain. So many people to invite, so many little details.

But that wasn't important. Today was it. Today was the day. Today was Clary and Jace's wedding day.

Clary stared at herself in the huge, ceiling to floor mirrors. Isabelle had wanted to Clary's dress to be extravagant.

_"Come on, Clary! It's your WEDDING. You're getting MARRIED! You only get to do this once in your life!" Isabelle stated as an attempt to persuade Clary in the middle of a bridal shoppe in Idris. "Well, hopefully anyway. I honestly can't imagine you with anyone but Jace though," Isabelle frowned. But Clary shook her head and continued to stare at the golden dress that had been in the shoppe window. She knew she just had to try it on._

She had tried it on. And it had fit perfectly. Jocelyn was convinced that Clary had been born to wear that dress.

Now Clary was wearing that same dress. She smiled to herself. It was strapless and made of satin, and of course, gold. Clary's veil was gold as well.

Izzy did Clary's hair in a "braided crown", whatever that was, and entwined it with baby's breath.

"Baby's breath?!" Clary exclaimed, slightly alarmed.

"Oh, relax, Clary. It isn't _actual_ breath from an _actual_ baby. It's a type of flower. I'm done. Look in the mirror."

Clary looked and stared. Izzy had really outdone herself. It was beautiful. Clary thought about the fact that Jace preferred her hair down, and that would probably pull it out of the pins. She smiled to herself.

Clary was marrying Jace. She couldn't believe it. They had been together almost 4 years now. Clary remembered the day he proposed like it was yesterday...

_It had been a warm day in the city. Clary and Jace had spent the day sightseeing; she could not believe that Jace had not even seen half of the city, even though he had lived there about 10 years. Today they were going to a beach. Heading toward the beach, they had passed a man selling roses on a cart, and Jace waited for the mundane man to look away. When the man finally did, Jace quickly snatched a single rose, and handed it to Clary._

_"For you."_

_Clary smiled and inhaled the sweet scent. "You should pay for that," she said, smiling brightly._

_Jace groaned. "Why does everyone have to pay for everything here?"_

_"Because it's New York," Clary stated._

_"How aren't all of you broke?" Jace grumbled._

_"A lot of us are," Clary smiled again. She smiled a lot on these dates. _

_Jace laughed and grabbed her hand, leading her away. Clary turned and quickly put a dollar in the mundane man's tip jar._

_Clary and Jace had eventually ended up at the Jacob Riis Park Beach. Clary ran back and forth into the water. She loved the ocean. She turned around and looked at Jace, who was lying on their towel. He smiled at her brightly. She could tell he liked her bikini. _

_"Come over here," Jace called over to her. She smiled and quickly ran to where he sat. Jace quickly took out a large blanket and smoothed it out. He then placed their picnic basket on top of the blanket. Clary sat down cautiously. _

_"What's for lunch?" She asked. _

_Jace smiled slowly and took out to cheese sandwiches, and an apple. Clary laughed._

_"Are you confused? It's not my birthday," she teased. _

_"No, I'm not. I'm perfectly aware of the date," Jace teased back. _

_"So what's with the throwback to my 16th birthday?"_

_Jace took a deep breath, looking as if he was bracing himself for something important. _

_"Jace? What's going on?" Clary asked slowly._

_Jace took out a small container from the basket. Puzzled, Clary's eyebrows knit together._

_"Clarissa Adele," Jace stated, placing his hands on hers. "I love you very, very much. You know how much you've changed my life; you know how much my love for you grows every day. So I'm not going to make a huge speech out of this," he smiled a little. Clary was still a little confused. What the hell?_

_"Clary?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"How would you like being a Herondale?"_

_Clary's eyes widened. He was not?_

_Jace got down on one knee and opened the small box. His Herondale ring was inside. Clary had noticed that he wasn't wearing it today..._

_"Clary, will you marry me?" Jace asked. _

_For a moment, Clary was frozen. She just stood there in shock. But then she snapped out of it and nodded vigorously. _

_"Yes," Clary said, hugging Jace tightly. "Yes, I will marry you."_

_Jace broke into a huge grin. He put his ring onto her finger. Now Clary was wearing two family rings, for she still had the Morgenstern around her neck; she wore it always. _

_"I can't believe you said yes," Jace commented, astonished, while walking home._

_"I can't believe you doubted that I would!" Clary responded, smiling._

Clary now watched Isabelle desperately run in multiple directions, her gold dress swishing. Isabelle, of course, was the maid of honor. Maia was sitting trying not to laugh at Isabelle's pacing. Maia was the other bridesmaid. Maia claimed she hated dresses but looked fantastic in hers. The gold color looked excellent against her dark skin.

"Isabelle, stop pacing for goodness sake!" Clary exclaimed.

"I can't help it; I'm nervous!" Isabelle replied helplessly.

"Why? It's not your wedding!"

Isabelle paused and looked at Clary.

"I'm sorry. I'm I making you nervous?"

"A little bit, yes!"

"Why?" Isabelle asked. "You shouldn't be worrying about marrying Jace. You guys have been talking about getting married for 4 years!"

"Being nervous is totally normal," a voice announced. "But really, 4 years?" Jocelyn walked into the small room, her eyebrows knit.

"Mom!" Clary got up and hugged her mother, partially to greet her, and partially to distract her.

"Oh, Clary," her mom sighed. She held onto both of Clary's hands and stared at her. "You look so beautiful." Her eyes started to water.

"Oh, Mom, please don't start that. Because then I will cry. And then I will smear my makeup. And then Izzy will kill me. And then the wedding will be ruined because there would be no bride."

Jocelyn smiled through her tears and laughed lightly.

"Mommy?" A voice echoed through the room. A small red head peaked into the room.

"Yes, Lavvy?" Jocelyn responded to the child's call.

"Is it time for sissy's wedding yet?"

"No sweetheart. Not yet."

"Lav, come here," Clary called. Lav and Lavvy was short for Lavender. She was the daughter of Luke and Jocelyn, born exactly 9 months after their wedding. She was about 2 years old and she looked exactly like Jocelyn and Clary. The only difference was her eyes. They were strikingly blue, like the color her father's eyes and the color of the eyes of an aunt she'll never know. She called Clary "sissy", which Clary thought was the most adorable thing ever.

Lavvy was Clary's flower girl. They hadn't handed her the basket containing her flower pedals yet because they worried that she would toss all the flower pedals around before the ceremony started. That was sort of the kind of thing she would do.

Lavvy ran into Clary's open arms and clung on to her older sister.

"Jacie wants to see you. He said that he misses you," Lavvy said in her high pitched voice. Clary smiled to herself. Lavvy called Jace "Jacie". He pretended to be annoyed whenever she called him that, but Clary knew that he secretly loved it. Him and Clary both spoiled Lavvy since neither of them had ever had younger siblings (until now of course.)

"You still nervous?" Isabelle asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"A little." _A lot._

"Liar," Maia teased.

"Oh, don't mind them," Jocelyn murmured patting Clary's arm. "Wedding jitters are normal. Trust me, I know. I've gotten married twice."

"What if I trip?" Clary wondered.

"That's not going to happen," Jocelyn sighed.

Before Clary could voice more of her worries, there was a knock at the door, and Luke's head peaked in.

"Ready?" He asked.

Clary took a shaky breath and looked at everyone in the room.

"Yes."

* * *

**YES YES HELLO FRIENDS I AM BACK**

**so yeah I decided to make my oWN post cohf fic! and hopefully I won't lose inspiration like I did for 3 other fics!**

**Please review I love reviews almost as much as I love hugs**

**I might post the next chapter tomorrow but I after that I can't update for a little while *sad face***

**But yeah, I hope you liked it!**

**Oh, and about the title... *laughs evilly* Yeah but really I only vaguely know where this story is headed so I may change it if I have to. I'm currently writing the third chapter - I'm thinking the first couple of chapters will be fluffy and then... *rubs hands together***


	2. What a Beautiful Wedding

**If I owned the Mortal Instruments I would have uploaded the "R rated" cave scene already. *COUGHS* Still waiting for that. CASSIE.**

**A big thank you to my amazing beta, Mrs. Jace Wayland-Herondale!**

* * *

Jace's anxiety levels were to the absolute maximum. Isabelle had whisked Clary away before Jace even woke up. He had a mini heart attack when he found his arms empty and her side of the bed cold. Clary was _not_ a morning person, and she never was up before he was.

_Jace sprinted into the kitchen. Clary was missing. _On_ their_ wedding _day. Had she gotten cold feet? Did something bad happen?_

_"Good morning, sunshine," Simon chirped from where he was sitting. It wasn't weird seeing Simon in the Institute with runes anymore. Now, it was normal since _he _was normal. As normal as a shadowhunter, anyways._

_Alec sat across him, scowling. Clearly he didn't want to be up and about._

_"What are you doing here?" Jace asked his parabatai. Alec didn't even live in the Institute anymore; he lived with Magnus in his- their- loft. And even IF he lived at the Institute, Alec was not a morning person and often tried to sleep in as long as he could._

_"Izzy," he mumbled, looking back down into his mug of steaming coffee._

_"Izzy?"_

_"Yeah. She said I should be here for the wedding and stuff in the early hours of the morning to get ready. I don't understand why. All I have to do is put on a tux," Alec grumbled, rubbing his face with his hands._

_"Where's Magnus, then?" Jace asked, his annoyance with Izzy growing by the minute._

_"Went to join them," Alec mumbled. _Duh, _Jace thought._

_"Your fiancée made you coffee, though," Simon said, pointing to a lonely coffee cup sitting on the kitchen island. "It might be cold."_

_"I don't mind," Jace said, taking a sip. Two splashes of cream, one of sugar. She had made it just the way he liked it._

Jace constantly loosened and tightened his tie, bouncing back and forth from one foot to another in an attempt to shake off some of his nervousness.

"Why are you fidgeting?" Alec mumbled under his breath from his spot next to Jace. Naturally, Jace made him his Best Man.

"I don't know. Nerves, I guess."

"I'm nervous too," Alec tried to reassure him.

"Why? _You're_ not getting married. You already _are_ married," he said sharply, but with a hint of the fondness he always shows for his _parabatai._

Jace had quick flash backs of Alec and Magnus's wedding. It was very sparkly- Magnus's doing, of course. He definitely wears the pants in their relationship.

"Exactly, and I got through it. You will too. Look at you and Clary. You two are practically married already anyway, with the way you act. There's honestly no difference, except for that the fact that there's going to be a document in the Consul's office stating that you two are husband and wife."

"Oh, no. Please tell me you are _not_ considering backing out of this. Remember what I said about Clary being able to hurt you with multiple weapons if you ever broke her heart? Well, when she's done with you, I will do the same," Simon said with much faked vehemence.

Simon was Jace's second groomsman. His memory had slowly come back in bits and pieces in the aftermath of the Dark War. By the end of 2008, he had remembered everything. He and Clary became _parabatai_ in 2009, before they turned eighteen, and since then they have been closer than ever. The same could be said for Simon and Jace. Besides Alec and Magnus, Simon had become one Jace's closest friend.

"Of course not," Jace snapped. "I knew I was going to marry her the moment I saw her."

"Good. Clary has worked hard on planning this whole shebang," Simon said with a curt nod.

"Honestly, I thought she'd be the kind of person who would just go to Vegas or something to get it over with," Alec mused.

"I would have been okay with that. At least it would be quick." Jace started bouncing on his feet again.

The door opened with a flourish and Magnus walked in. Magnus was Jace's third and final groomsman. He had cleaned up nicely, and wasn't wearing too much glitter, save for his eye shadow. Clary had made sure Magnus didn't wear too much.

_"Not that I don't love your glitter, Magnus. But please – no. Just for the wedding,"_ Clary had said.

Magnus was grinning widely. "You should see her. She looks so beautiful, and elegant, and _lovely_."

"Lovely?" Simon asked. He looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Yes, I don't want to be cliché, but she looks like a princess."

"Clary? A princess?" Simon wasn't even hiding his laughter now.

"Laugh all you want, but her appearance doesn't matter for you. It matters for him." Magnus pointed his fingers to Jace.

Jace shrugged. "She'll be beautiful no matter what, so I don't understand what the big deal is."

Simon and Alec both pretended to gag.

"Why are you here anyways?" Jace asked. He had thought that Magnus would stay with the girls.

"They kicked me out," Magnus glumly said.

The door to the small room they were in burst open yet again and an impatient girl who liked just like Jace's fiancée stormed in. "Jacie!"

Jace knelt down. "Yes, Lavender?"

"I'm bored," she announced.

"My, that is a dilemma. What shall we do?" Jace asked.

"Can we play hide and seek?" Lavender asked excitedly.

"I don't know, Lavvy," Jace sadly said. "We will some other time, okay? I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." Jace held out his pinky and Lavender looped her pinky with his.

"I have to go see Sissy," Lavender cheerfully said.

"I wish I could see your sissy," Jace mournfully said. "I miss her very much."

"I'll tell her!" Lavender chirped and skipped away.

"I wonder how Lavvy will do as a flower girl," Simon mused.

"It should be interesting," Jace agreed. Jace loved Lavender and showered her with small presents and love. Clary claimed he spoiled her, and it was something he couldn't deny; he did. But she wasn't one to talk; Clary could never resist Lavender's wide blue puppy-dog eyes.

There was another knock and another face peeked in. This time it was Luke. Jace's future father-in-law, Jace realized with a jolt. Well, future _stepfather_-in-law.

"It's time to go," Luke nodded to Jace. He inhaled quickly, and exhaled. He nodded at Alec, Magnus, and Simon. He joined Luke and headed out the door.

Luke led Clary to the huge door. Their wedding was at a pavilion near the Institute in New York, giving it a bit of a mundane flair. Most shadowhunter weddings are held in Idris, which is beautiful, but boring.

"Lavender, these are for you. You have a very important job. You are going to throw a few of these at a time while walking down the aisle. Not all of it at once. Only three or four at a time, okay?"

Clary smiled at her mom's attempt of explaining to Lavender what to do. She knew that Lavvy would do her job, and even if she didn't, it would be cute. Everything Lavvy did was cute.

"Do you understand?" Jocelyn asked her younger daughter. Lavvy enthusiastically nodded. "Okay. Daddy will tell you when it's time to go." Jocelyn patted her daughter's cheek, and kissed the top of her head. She then stood up and walked over to Clary.

"Today is your day. Enjoy it," she whispered. She hugged her first born daughter and kissed her forehead. Jocelyn gave her husband a kiss and walked outside where the ceremony would take place.

"Wow." Clary turned her head. Standing there were Simon, Alec, and Magnus. Simon and Alec were both gaping at Clary like idiots.

"I know, I look ridiculous," Clary sighed.

Simon laughed, breaking free of his stupor. "Now _there's_ the Clary I know and love!" He said and hugged his parabatai. "Feeling okay?"

"Yeah, sure," She shrugged. "Just nervous."

"Jace was nervous too," Alec piped up.

Clary's heart fluttered at Jace's name, like it always did. "Really? Jace? Nervous?" Her voice rose in anticipation with each word.

"Yeah he kept fidgeting. It was annoying." Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Where's Isabelle?" Simon asked while looking around anxiously.

"Of course you would want to know," Clary teased. "She and Maia are in the bathroom."

"Whoa," Clary heard Simon say. She turned and saw Maia and Izzy leaving the bathroom. Simon, of course, was staring at Isabelle. The two of them had been dating steadily a few years now. Clary honestly wouldn't have been surprised if they were the next to get married in a few years. Now Simon and Isabelle were whispering to each other, their heads bent together like the little lovebirds they are.

"Here we go," Luke whispered to Clary. She gave him a questioning look. He showed her his watch; it was 1 o'clock. It was time for the wedding to start. Jace is probably standing up there, waiting for her.

"Hey! You two! Get over to the entrance!" Clary called to her two best friends. Izzy and Simon looked up in time to see Jocelyn gently push Lavender out the door.

"Oh shit!" Isabelle exclaimed. She ran to Alec, with whom she would enter, arms linked. Magnus would enter with Maia; Simon would enter by himself since Clary didn't have a third bridesmaid. And then, Luke would "give her away" and lead her to Jace.

Isabelle and Alec hooked arms and exited, Isabelle winking at Clary over her shoulder. Magnus waved a small wave and Maia gave a small smile, and then they were gone too.

"Good luck. Try not to trip," Simon teased. Then he left too. Clary couldn't breathe. She was so nervous. Breathing isn't that important, anyways.

"Ready?" Luke asked, extending his arm.

Clary slowly nodded. "Ready."

It was a decent day today. There was a slight breeze in the air, carrying the scent of the flowers that lay around the cobbled pavilion. Jace silently admired the beautiful architecture of the building, and its dazzling decorations.

Lavender trotted out and did her job well, up until she got halfway down the aisle. Then she just gave up and dumped the whole basket onto one spot, toeing them around with her sandaled feet. When she was happy with the giggles and _awe's _she received from the guests, she ran to Jace and tackled him with a hug.

"Jacie!" She exclaimed. There was another chorus of laughter and snickers among the guests.

"Hi, Lavvy- Sissy and I have something important we have to do right now, so you have to stand over there," Jace pointed to Clary's side of the alter. "But after it's over, I'll give you lots of hugs and if you are good, you can have cake." Lavvy squealed at the word cake. "But you have to be good." Jace placed Lavender down and she hurried over to her spot. Jace turned toward the guests and shrugged with a "what can you do?" kind of smile. Alec and Isabelle entered next.

"How's Clary?" Jace mouthed to Alec once he was closer.

"Nervous," he mouthed back. Jace nodded once and took a deep breath. He wished that this ceremony wouldn't be too long.

Magnus entered with an interesting walk-dance, jolting Maia around until she gave up and dropped his arm, standing a small distance beside him. Simon entered and walked calmly down, his eyes on Isabelle as if he were the one getting married. Jace restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

_Clary is next,_ Jace suddenly realized. He couldn't wait to see her in her dress. Both she and Isabelle hadn't allowed him to join them for dress shopping because "_it's bad luck_" or some kind of crap like that. Suddenly, he was super anxious and he could feel himself filling with nervousness, and maybe a little adrenaline. He could also feel Alec's concerned stare. Jace shrugged it off and Alec sighed.

It felt like 10 years before the door opened again. Luke stepped out first, and stood in the entryway, arm ready for Clary's hand. Clary trailed behind him a second later and placed her hand on his arm. And all Jace could do was stare.

She was wearing gold, of course. The dress showed off the curves that had grown in the years since he had met her. It was strapless, so it would be easy to access her heart when they draw on the marriage runes. She had a gold veil that trailed behind her dress. Clary had once mentioned that it was mundane custom to have it cover the bride's face as she walked down the aisle to symbolize their purity or something. That wasn't a Shadowhunter custom, however.

Clary stumbled a little, but Luke held her up. Jace realized with amusement that she was wearing red Converse sneakers under her dress, something she probably barely got passed Izzy. They had reached the end of the garden and were at the pavilion, almost to where Jace stood at the altar. Luke stopped and turned. He moved the veil off of Clary's face so that Jace could now see her eyes and other facial features. He also noticed that Clary had flowers in her hair. And her hair was up- probably Isabelle's doing. Isabelle knew that Jace preferred Clary's hair down, and knowing her, she probably put it up just to annoy him. Just your typical sibling rivalry.

Luke kissed Clary's forehead and whispered something in her ear. He patted her shoulder and walked over to his seat and sat down. Jace saw that he had tears in his eyes.

Jace turned toward Clary. She was smiling at him and nodding.

_Right. What am I supposed to do now? I know I rehearsed this._

Clary moved her arm slightly and Jace remembered what he had to do. He walked towards her and hooked his arm with hers. They walked to the altar together, where the Consul and Inquisitor stood.

Words were spoken, vows were made, and it all felt like a blur to him. All Jace concentrated on was Clary, the flutter of her eyelashes every time she blinked; Her green eyes, keeping eye contact with Jia Penhallow, and occasionally straying to him with awe, not believing that it was really happening; The stray ginger hairs that had slipped out of her hair pins, _everything._

"And now, for the drawing of the runes," announced Robert. Alec and Simon walked out as the two parabatai of the bride and groom, together carrying one cushion with a single intricately detailed stele on it. They held the cushion out to Jace, who took the stele, shaking with anticipation. Clary grabbed his wrist, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," he mouthed to her. Clary nodded and smiled a little. She knew that Jace wouldn't lie to or bullshit her.

"Repeat after me," Robert murmured, and proceeded to slowly state the Song of Solomon as their final vows.

"Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death." Jace repeated, and traced the delicate runes onto Clary's arm. She closed her eyes, letting the sharp pain wash over her. They had been warned a few days prior that these runes would hurt more than most because they were so strong, so powerful. Clary opened her eyes and smiled at him. He then drew on to her heart, tracing the rune of commitment onto it. She hissed through her teeth, but seemed okay after a few moments.

"Now, Clarissa, it's your turn," Robert nodded to Clary. Jace saw a look of annoyance on her face as he called her Clarissa. No one could get away with calling her that except him. And that was only occasionally.

Clary had to unbutton his shirt- which was short sleeved under his suit jacket- to access his chest to draw the rune onto his heart.

"Keep it PG guys," Simon muttered under his breath. Clary glared at him and repeated the Song of Solomon and traced the first rune on his arm.

The pain was very sharp and strong. He didn't flinch because he had been through much worse pain, but the strength of the rune still had surprised him, rocking through his body with enough force to bring happy tears briefly to his lids. He quickly blinked them away.

She then drew the second rune, the one that goes over his heart. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and looked back into Clary's green ones; they were wide with concern.

There were more words spoken, but Jace wasn't paying attention anymore. He was too busy staring at the rune on Clary's arm and heart. She was his. He was hers.

"And now, with the powers invested in me by the Clave and the Angel Raziel, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Robert finished. He glanced at his adopted son with a smile. "You may kiss your bride."

Everyone cheered, and Clary laughed happily. Jace grabbed her waist and lifted her up, giving her their first kiss of many as her husband.

* * *

**HEY GUYS I am finally updating this fic I know it's been like a million years but HERE IS THE WEDDING CHAPTER YAY.**

**I swear I'll update more often. Pinky promise. Like little Lavvy. **

**Till next time,**

**-hufflepuffamity**


	3. The Horrid Dream

**Still don't own TMI. If I owned TMI I would be rich and buy a ton of candy.**

**And a big thank you to my beta, Mrs. Jace Wayland-Herondale!**

* * *

"That's the last box!" Clary exclaimed, relieved.

"It is?" Jace asked.

"Yes," Clary grinned, looking up at him.

"Then we must celebrate!" Jace exclaimed, lifting Clary up into his arms effortlessly. Clary giggled and let him carry her.

It has been about a month since their wedding and they were happier than ever. In approximately a week, the two of them were going to move to Idris, into the Herondale Manor. Leaving New York was hard, but at least they wouldn't be leaving their friends behind. Isabelle and Simon were moving to Idris as well, and Alec and Magnus were too. Both Simon and Alec were moving with them to be closer to their parabatai's, since you couldn't separate parabatai. The whole gang was going, except for Maia, of course; She had to stay in New York and continue to lead the pack.

Leaving New York also meant leaving Clary's parents and Lavender. However, with Clary's ability to make portals wherever, she could visit them whenever she wanted.

Since their honeymoon in Europe, Clary and Jace had been packing non stop to head to Idris. And finally, the last box was packed.

Clary, Jace, her parents, and Lavvy were having one last meal at Taki's. Lavvy was fascinated by all the different creatures, for she hadn't had much exposure to the Shadow World. She knew that she had special powers, but she rarely got to see the wonders of the world she was born into. That would change once they took over the Institute, though. Maryse wanted to leave New York and all the bad memories behind, and the Clave had lifted the Lightwood's banishment. She was moving to Chicago in about six months, and then Jocelyn and Luke would take over. Jocelyn didn't agree to it at first, but eventually realized that she was never getting away from the Shadow World no matter _how hard_ she tried, and took the job.

Kaelie silently gave Lavvy crayons and a coloring sheet. Jocelyn thanked her, but Kaelie just walked away without eye contact.

The cozy family made small talk before and after they ordered their food, but when Kaelie returned with their meals, they all quieted and started to eat. Clary grabbed her milkshake and started to drink the thick, creamy goodness. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kaelie watching her intently. Clary frowned and continued to drink her shake. Clary looked up again and saw Kaelie smile a sly grin and turn away.

_She probably spat in my milkshake,_ Clary thought.

After dinner, everyone was stuffed, and they all headed back to Jocelyn and Luke's current home.

"Will you come to see us, Sissy?" Lavender asked while tugging on Clary's hand.

"Of course I will, Lav," Clary told her sister.

"Everyday?" She asked quietly.

"Not everyday."

"Every week?" Lavender asked hopefully.

"Maybe not every week. Every other week, perhaps. I'll at least visit once a month."

Lavender slowly nodded. She jumped into Clary's arms. Clary spun her little sister around and held her close; leaving Lavvy was extremely hard.

Clary kissed her sister's forehead. "I have to go now, Lavvy. I'll send you presents and letters via fire message."

Luke and Jocelyn both hugged Clary good bye before turning to Jace.

"Good luck. I know you will be successful in Idris," Jocelyn smiled as she hugged him. "Both of you."

"Thanks, mom."

Luke pulled Clary into a big bear hug. "Take care, kiddo." He pulled back and patted Jace's back. "You too. I'm not going to even bother to tell you to take care of Clary, because I know you will."

Jace smiled. "Thanks, Luke. Well, I guess we'll see the three of you sometime soon."

The two of them turned around and Clary drew a portal. She had been practicing for a while, and had figured out how to land _safely_ in Idris, and stay out of Lake Lyn. A repeat of her first time traveling via portal would be horrible.

Clary turned around for one last look and saw her parents and sister waving, Lav on Luke's shoulders.

Their hands twined together tightly, and then they were walking through the portal into Alicante. The sun was just beginning to set, and the sky was what Clary's mother would call it's "bluest hour." Jace wrapped his arm around his wife slim waist and puller her to his side.

"What are you thinking?" he wondered out loud.

"I was thinking about you. And how pretty the sky is."

"Not how pretty I am?" Jace grinned.

"No, I only think about that every other Tuesday," Clary giggled.

Jace snorted, and shook his head in the way that was Clary's absolute favorite.

He held their linked hands up and spun her around, the red-head giggling like a child. Jace wound his arms around her waist again and started kissing up her neck.

"Jace!" Clary squealed. "What are you doing? Anyone could see us!"

"Who cares?" he mumbled against her skin.

"Jace. Stop," Clary sighed.

Jace groaned quietly but pulled back, respecting her wishes.

"This will be continued later," he warned with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll see," was all his wife responded.

Jace grumbled and tried to grab Clary's waist, but she slipped away giggling.

"Catch me if you caaan!" she sang and darted away from his reaching grasp. Jace accepted the challenge and started to pick up his pace. Still giggling, Clary slyly took out her stele and drew on a rune for speed.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Jace called.

"It's called using your resources!" Clary yelled back, continuing to laugh.

Clary heard Jace huff. "That's the dumbest excuse I've ever- " but whatever he was going to say, it was cut off with a gasp.

"What is it, _now_?" Clary asked, spinning towards him.

And then she froze. Jace stood there rigidly with a somewhat calm look on his face. In the middle of his chest was a blade, and there was blood quickly blossoming around it.

"Jace," Clary whispered. She ran to him, and was at his side in a moment. The knife was removed and Jace fell, Clary reaching out her arms to catch him.

She looked up to see who had stabbed her husband, but the knife and attacker had vanished, as if they were never there. But there was no time to be puzzled, not with Jace lying in her arms like this.

"Jace, my love. You are okay. You'll be okay." Tears were silently falling down Clary's cheeks- she knew he wasn't alright.

"This seems to happen to us a lot," Jace murmured. Despite everything, Clary laughed a little.

"I love you," Jace whispered, grabbing Clary's hand. "Thank you for saving me in the many ways you did. You made me a better person, and helped me so, _so_ much. I love you more than words can even describe. I only wish we got more time together."

"Stop talking like that! Dammit Jace, you are _not_ going to die! Not again. You were supposed to live and die _with me_. You were supposed to help me raise our child," she whispered tearfully.

"What- " Jace coughed and blood dribbled out of his mouth. "Child?" Clary paused and her mouth snapped shut. She didn't even know why she had said that- she wasn't pregnant, and wasn't planning to be. Not for another few years, anyway.

"I- I don't know." Jace coughed again and more blood came out of his mouth. He gripped Clary's hand, and held it against his cheek. "Clary, my Clary, my beautiful Clary. I love you." Jace took one last breath, and died in his wife's arms.

* * *

Jace woke up to the sound of sobbing. Curious, he rolled over and found Clary lying next to him, curled into a tiny ball, clutching and the sheets. Her pillow muffled her sobs.

"Clary," Jace whispered, nudging her gently with his hand.

"No," she whined. "Please come back! Don't leave me like this!" _She's dreaming_, Jace realized.

"Clary, shhhh. You're okay. You're dreaming, honey. You're just dreaming." Jace attempted to soothe her by rubbing her back and wrapping an arm around her. Clary's sobbing didn't cease. Jace quietly sat up against the pillows of their new queen sized bed, and effortlessly lifted Clary fully into his lap. He rocked her back and forth slowly, quietly singing the lullaby that Maryse used to sing to him and the other Lightwood children.

Slowly, Clary's sobs quieted. Jace felt her blink against his chest and she raised her head.

"Jace?" she asked quietly through a thick, tear-laden voice.

"Yes?" he responded and stroked her hair out of her face.

"Oh thank the Angel. I love you, I love you so much," Clary breathed. She kissed all over his face; his temple, his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, his lips. She started to kiss his collarbone and he let out a breathy laugh.

"Are we going to do this now? Not that I am against _that_ idea- I'm totally for it."

Clary rolled her eyes. "I was just making sure you were real."

Jace snorted. "I'm pretty sure I'm real."

"I know, it's just that I had a horrible nightmare. We were taking a walk through Alicinate and having a good time and then, without warning, someone stabbed you. And you died in my arms." Clary sniffled.

Jace scrunched up his face, picturing the nightmare in his mind. "Who stabbed me?"

"That's the thing- I don't know. When I looked, nobody was visible and the knife had vanished."

"Strange," Jace muttered. "But it was just a dream, sweetheart. I'm okay. Look." He spread his arms. He pointed his chest. "No blood. Just a huge, ugly scar from Glorious."

"It's not ugly," Clary said softly.

"What?"

"Your scar. It's not. It's beautiful. Everything about you is, _especially_ your scars."

Jace just stared at her the way he sometimes did- like she was the most important and beautiful person in the world, the first star to appear at night.

"Sometimes I wonder how on Earth I got a girl like you," he said after a while. "I really don't deserve someone as amazing as you."

"It's funny," Clary smiled. "I usually feel the same way."

Jace smiled a loving smile and gently lifted her off his lap. He laid them both down and turned them both to the side. He tucked her into him so that they were spooning. It sometimes amazed Clary how well they fit together, like two pieces to a puzzle.

As she fell asleep, she wondered if there actually was such a thing as soul mates.

As she fell asleep, she slowly forgot about the dream. It was only a dumb nightmare, anyway. Right?

* * *

**This is sort of a filler/plot building chapter.**

**And I am so, so, so, so sorry for the next chapter. **

**Reviews are better than apple cider and Halloween and faLL. Wait never mind. No quite. But pretty close.**

**Till next time,**

**-hufflepuffamity**


	4. A Heart Like Glass

**Since my fabulous beta, Mrs. Jace Wayland-Herondale, wanted to know so badly what happened next, I sent her the chapter and she sent it back very quickly. Which means a fast update! Hooray!**

**Still don't own TMI**

**And once again, I am so so sorry.**

* * *

_Clary stood in a dry wasteland, which she immediately recognized as Edom. She was perplexed; why was she here? She didn't expect to be here again any time soon..._

_"**You think you could get away with giving your precious friend his memory back**?" a voice boomed._

_"**Did you really think that you could get away with murdering my son**?" another voice hissed._

_It felt like Clary's heart had stopped beating. It was the voices that haunted her, the voices of the demons she feared the most._

_Sure enough, the forms of Lilith and Asmodeus appeared in front of Clary._

_"You took my son. You murdered him," Lilith spat at Clary._

_"No. _You_ took my brother. _You_ murdered him by giving him your blood," Clary seethed. __She felt a burning sensation in her torso and doubled over, screaming._

_"How dare you!" Lilith exclaimed. "How dare you say such a thing to ME - "_

_"Hush, Lilith," Asmodeus hissed, and Lilith shut her mouth._

_"You cheated me. You broke my curse on your friend. And you killed Lilith's son. You've cheated out on two demons. For that you will pay a heavy price."_

_Clary's heart sank. _Jace.

_Lilith smirked. "Yes. Your Jace. Did you honestly think those dreams you've been having were just dreams? It was us, warning you. Yet, you refused to listen. Awfully selfish, if you ask me. You need to know that we are genuinely sincere about this." Lilith held up what looked like a child's doll._

A voodoo doll_, Clary realized with horror._

_"Very good, Clarissa. This is a voodoo doll," Asmodeus smiled a tight smile._

He can read my thoughts. They both can_, Clary realized._

_Lilith held up the Jace doll, which had his blonde hair and gold eyes, twisted his left arm in an unnatural angle. Clary cried out._

_"And we don't have one _just_ for your beloved husband," Asmodeus added. "We have one for every single person you love. He held his arm out, and multiple dolls appeared. There were dolls for everyone. Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Maia, Emma Carstairs, all the Blackthorn children, Aline, Tessa and Jem Carstairs, her parents and one for Lavender._

_Clary felt like she was drowning, trapped in a glass tank._

_"The choice is yours," Lilith called as they began to fade._

* * *

Clary woke up in a cold sweat, and heard Jace scream loudly. Horrified, she looked over at him. He was clutching his arm. His left arm.

"Babe, what is it?" Clary asked, even though she already knew.

"My arm - "Jace gasped. "I think it's broken. I don't know how - "

"I don't care how," Clary stated. "I'll draw an iratze."

"Thanks, love," Jace said through clenched teeth.

Clary pulled out her stele, which she hid in her underwear drawer. She crossed over to him and drew an iratze on his arm. It faded as soon as she drew it. Frowning, Clary drew another one. Same result. Horror filled Clary.

"The iratzes aren't working," she muttered.

"What?" Jace asked.

"I'm going to fire message Magnus," Clary whispered, panicking.

Magnus, grouchy about being called at two in the morning, got to the manor within a few minutes of the message's arrival. He examined Jace's arm and clicked his tongue.

"I can't do anything about this. I have no idea why the iratzes won't work. I guess you're going to have to heal slowly. Like a mundane," Magnus smiled. "Sucks for you."

"Thanks," Jace muttered. Clary got out their first aid kit they keep for emergencies. She took first aid when she was in school, so she didn't have a problem bandaging him and putting his arm in a splint. She also gave him mundane pain killers, and he quickly fell back asleep.

"Magnus," Clary whispered. "I have to talk to you. Alone." He frowned but followed Clary into the spacious living room, where she explained her dreams to him slowly.

"How long have these dreams been going on?"

"A few months," Clary muttered. It was true; the dreams had continued and intensified as the days passed. Clary started hiding them from Jace, because she knew he would worry. She had figured out how to mask her emotions and not cry out in her sleep.

"Clary, you should have said something earlier," Magnus muttered.

"I know. But I genuinely thought they were just dreams. How are Lilith and Asmodeus sending me dreams anyway? I thought I was protected from that."

"You're supposed to be. There's only two ways that spell can be reversed. One is to die and come back, as you know already. Another is with a potion. It's very complex, and very hard to make. And even harder to get. Is there any way that someone gave you such a potion?"

"Not that I can think of."

"It's tasteless. Therefore anyone could have slipped it into your drink or your food without you noticing."

Clary frowned. "I honestly can't think of a particular incident where this could have happened."

Magnus sighed and nodded. "Of course not. It's hard to remember a specific meal that was otherwise uneventful." He rubbed his hands on his face. "I'll call Tessa and Jem, and ask them to perform the protection spell again. Jem can still do it, he still has some of his Silent Brother power."

"I don't want Jace to know about any of this," Clary whispered. "And even if we protect my mind from them sending me dreams, that doesn't mean anyone is safe. I need to get away," Clary decided. "If I go into the mundane world and blend in, then maybe they won't find me."

"Are you sure about this?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, I have to do it. It'll keep everyone I love safe. Especially Jace."

"Is this about Jace? Or something else?"

Clary hesitated. She might as well tell him.

"Magnus- I think I'm pregnant."

Magnus' eyes didn't widen. He didn't look surprised at all.

"What makes you think that?" he asked calmly.

"I've been throwing up constantly for a few weeks, and overall I've felt nauseous and dizzy. At first I thought it was a bug, but it didn't go away. Then, I skipped a period. And then I remembered- a few weeks ago Jace and I were- you know." Clary blushed violently. "And he realized he didn't have any condoms. I reassured him I was on the pill, and that I remembered to take it like clock work. Except, I didn't take it this month. I had run out, and didn't get a refill because I thought I wouldn't need one." Clary started crying. "I've damned my kid."

"Oh, biscuit," Magnus sighed.

"They don't know about my baby, I'm sure of it. That's why I need the spell, and then to get the hell out. To protect Jace and everyone else from the demons' wrath and to hide my baby from harms way."

"I'll fire message Tessa that we are coming, and then you'll have to make a portal to the Los Angeles Institute."

"That's fine- I've been there before." Clary visited every so often to check in on Emma and Julian and all the other Blackthorn children. She felt a pang of hurt. Emma had become a beautiful and powerful Shadowhunter, and Clary would miss her. Suddenly, it all came crashing down on her. She had to _leave_ her family. She won't see Lavvy anymore. She will be breaking the promise she made to her baby sister. She won't see her parents. She won't see Isabelle or Alec. Simon. She'll be breaking their parabatai oath by fleeing, she realized. She'll be in trouble. But then again, what else was new? And Jace. She crumpled to the floor, sobbing quietly. She would never kiss him again. He would never know about their child. He would've been happy, she thought. He had mentioned a couple of times how he wouldn't mind having kids, which had surprised Clary. But he would never know. Could not _ever_ know.

"Alright, I've sent the message. She immediately responded saying to come on over. If Tessa is one thing, it's punctual." Magnus smiled sadly. "Are you sure you want to follow through with this, biscuit?"

Clary hesitated for half a second. Was she?

"Yes. I must."

* * *

"Hey," Tessa greeted in a hushed tone since the rest of the Los Angeles Institute was asleep.

"Hi," Clary answered.

"How are you?" Jem asked. He was always so polite.

"Bad," Clary responded and the couple nodded in understanding.

"We might as well just get this started with," Tessa muttered. Her and Jem immediately started the ceremony. Clary couldn't help but silently agree with what Jace had said about the ceremony so many years ago, about how it felt weird because the ceremony was created for young kids.

"Your mind is now protected," they said after performing the ritual without all the splendor of a formal ceremony. "They won't be able to see your dreams or send you any," Tessa smiled wearily.

"Is this goodbye then?" Jem asked.

"I guess it is," Clary sadly said. Tessa started crying and grabbed Clary and embraced her.

_This must be difficult for her_, Clary thought. _Not only am I family, but she's known me since I was a baby_.

"Take care," Tessa whispered, and let go of her.

Jem gave her a short hug, and then put his arm around his wife for support.

"Make sure you befriend some people wherever you go. Childbirth is painful, and it's helpful to have someone you care about with you." Tessa paused, and looked up at her husband. They seemed to make a silent agreement with their eyes. Tessa turned back to Clary. "I, myself, am pregnant."

"Really?!" Clary exclaimed loudly. Tessa and Jem hushed her. "Really?" Clary whispered again. "How far along?"

"Only about a month, same as you."

"It would be funny if they both had the same birthday, wouldn't it?" Clary asked.

"It would," Tessa smiled weakly.

Clary smiled back, and then realized something important.

"Tessa, Jem.. Please don't tell anyone why I left. I will write Jace a letter, and that will just be for closure. Don't tell my parents or anybody."

Tessa hesitated, but then slowly nodded. "We won't."

"Of course not," Jem promised. Clary inhaled and exhaled. Then she turned and started to draw a portal back to the Herondale manor.

"How do you know they won't harm Jace or any of the others after you leave?" Magnus asked as soon as Clary returned through her portal. He had stayed at the manor, waiting for her to return.

"I have a hunch. They won't harm anyone when the person they were trying to hurt through the act is gone. This was their goal, after all. They wanted me to leave, because it causes the most misery."

"What do we do now?" Magnus asked.

Clary looked at the clock on the wall. It was near 4 o'clock in the morning.

"I am going to write Jace a letter. And then I'm going to leave Idris."

"No, you're not. You'll leave tomorrow. You need rest. You can write Jace your letter, but then hide at my place. I have a spot for hiding people under the floor boards."

"Does Alec know about it?" Clary asked.

"Yes," Magnus said slowly.

"What if he searches there when Jace tells him I'm missing?"

"You can glamour it if you would like, to make it look empty. I doubt he'll check that spot anyway," Magnus reasoned.

"Okay. I will do that."

"I'm going to stay here while you write your letter, so I can escort you back to my house."

Clary nodded and searched for paper and a pen.

_Jace,_

_As I write this, I watch you calmly sleeping in our bed. Your breathing is slow and even, and your hair is such a mess. I want to fix it, but that would risk waking you up. And if you woke up, I don't think I'd be able to leave you._

_Please realize that I love you, and that this is for our own good. I am leaving tonight and I will not, can not, come back._

_I wish I could explain. I really wish I could. But there's nothing to explain. It's intuition, I guess. I know that we'll be better off this way._

_But I'm not just leaving you, I'm leaving everyone. I don't even want to think about Lavender right now. I'm a horrible sister. And parabatai. And daughter. And wife. I'm too much trouble for anyone's good._

_Take care of my family. Make sure they're safe. I know you will._

_I don't know what me leaving you will do to you. But remember that you have a loving family who will take care of you and heal your broken heart._

_I love you. So, _so_ much. And it hurts to leave like this. I probably won't ever get over it, as long as I live. But it has to be this way._

_Love,_

_Clary_

Clary signed the letter with tears in her eyes. She folded it up, put it in an envelope, and placed it on her pillow. She pulled out all her drawers and packed everything in them. She drew an extension rune on her suitcase so anything would fit in it. She put all of her and Jace's savings into it, hoping he wouldn't mind.

He probably will.

Clary packed everything she remembered to and figured she would somehow find all the rest on the way.

As she reached the door to exit her and Jace's bedroom, she looked back at him. She tried to memorize him. She brought her fingers to her lips, and blew him a kiss. And then she left, her heart shattering into pieces, like a piece of glass.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm so sorry don't kill me pls**

**Reviews are almost as good as chocolate (however if you provide me with chocolate I will love you forever)**

**Till next time,**

**-hufflepuffamity**


	5. Goodbyes

**I still don't own TMI and if you haven't figured that out by now then I don't know what to do with you.**

**A huge thank you to my amazing beta, Mrs. Jace Wayland-Herondale! Just skimming through this, I can tell she made this chapter a million times better. **

* * *

Magnus silently lead Clary into his and Alec's sitting room. He lifted a floor rug, and his fingers skimmed the surface of hard wood floors, until he found a hidden latch. He lifted it, and revealed a staircase leading into darkness below. Magnus went first, and Clary followed with her witchlight in hand. Magnus turned on the lights, and it revealed a small room with a twin sized bed, a desk, a bookshelf, microwave, and shelves filled with some imperishable foods. There was also a door on the right wall.

"The door leads to the bathroom," Magnus explained gesturing towards it. "There are fresh towels and soaps in there. Feel free to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you, Magnus. I think I'll only be staying a day or two."

Magnus touched Clary's cheek with a sad smile, and then headed upstairs, leaving Clary in the quiet room.

Clary slowly walked over and sat down on the bed. The comforter was a light blue, with a pattern of boats on it.

And then she started to cry. Once she had cried it all out, all the pain and fears that pervaded her once- peaceful thoughts, she ran to the bathroom and threw up. She mournfully thought about how Jace wouldn't be there to pat her back or hold her hair, like he used to whenever she was sick. Jace won't be there when their baby comes into the world. He won't be there when their baby learns its first words, walks its first steps. He would never know that he was a father at all, unless Magnus tells him.

And that was the saddest part of it all.

* * *

Jace slowly woke up, blinking groggily. He felt a sharp pain in his arm, and remembered the events of the night before, still with no answers as to how his arm had broken in his sleep. He turned his head to see if Clary was still asleep, which he suspected. She wasn't. Odd.

_She's probably in the bathroom_. Clary had spent a lot of time in the bathroom lately, throwing up her previous meal, and many before that as well. At first, she had told him she thought she was sick. But then it continued for longer than a flu should last, and the weirdest part is, she kept smiling for some reason. Why would throwing up cause her to smile?

He turned his head to the other side and saw a bottle of mundane painkillers on top of his dresser. Jace slowly sat up, careful to not move his arm too much. He slowly walked to the master bathroom and knocked.

"Clary? You alright?"

No response.

"Babe?" He asked again. No response.

_Did she fall asleep in there?_ Jace wondered. He turned the doorknob and entered the bathroom. No one was there. A sense of dread prickled in Jace. He tried to ignore it as best as he could.

_Maybe she's making breakfast?_ he hoped. He turned to the clock. He was shocked to see that it was nearly 11.

And then he saw the piece of paper on her pillow. A sense of relief rushed through him. She just went on a walk and left a note to let him know where she had gone; She did that often.

Jace slowly headed over to Clary's side of the bed, and picked up the note. He quickly skimmed it, thinking it was a simple note to let him know where she was. He did a double take and read it over again. And then he read it over a third time, and the paper slipped from his hands, fluttering to the floor in an invisible breeze.

The paper sat on the ground in front of him, face up, taunting him with its words. He felt hollow.

_She's gone. She left. And she's not going to return._

Without looking back, he ran out the door to his parabatai's house.

* * *

Clary awoke to a banging noise. She slowly straightened up and realized that she had fallen asleep in the bathroom, next to the toilet. Clary stood up, and walked out of the bathroom into the small room where she was hiding out. She quickly remembered that she still had to draw glamours, and ran up the stairs. She drew a silence rune, a powerful glamour that even normal Shadowhunter's wouldn't see through, and a rune so she could hear what was going on outside of her hiding place.

Loud voices echoed into the room immediately.

"Magnus!" Clary heard Alec call.

"Yes, dearest?"

"Help me out here."

Clary heard Magnus's footsteps as he walked towards his husband.

"Okay, Jace. Calm down. Explain to us what happened."

Clary froze. Jace was here. And he probably just found her letter.

"I woke up and Clary wasn't there. I didn't worry about it because she's been getting sick a lot lately, and she's usually just in the bathroom. So I knocked on the door and there was no answer. I started to panic a little and then I found this on her pillow," he choked out, sounding almost hysterical. Clary heard a rustle of paper, and felt tears slowly running down her cheeks. Jace's voice was raw; He sounded like he had been destroyed.

_To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed._

"This almost looks like a breakup letter," Alec muttered after he must have read it over.

"It wasn't," Clary responded out loud with a sob. She quickly covered her own mouth in horror, but then she remembered that she had drawn a silence rune. _Thank the Angel._

"It's not," Magnus repeated what Clary had said. "If it was a breakup letter, she wouldn't have stated how much she loved you."

Clary silently agreed.

"Have either of you seen her?" Jace asked desperately.

"No," Alec honestly answered.

"Magnus? Did she say anything out of the ordinary while you attempted to heal me?"

"I don't believe so," Magnus lied, so concincing that even she almost believed him.

Thank you, Clary silently thanked Magnus for covering for her.

Jace sighed helplessly. "What am I going to do? What will I tell Jocelyn?"

"You're going to do what you can, which is the best you can do," Alec wisely advised.

"I'm going to Simon. Maybe she talked to him. He is her parabatai, after all," Jace murmured, possibly to himself. "And if he doesn't know where she is, I'll be coming back here for your supply of liquor, and your tracking skills."

* * *

Clary napped throughout the day, telling herself that she needed the rest, and that it would be good for the baby. In the evening, Magnus visited her.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked.

"Some small town in the Midwest, probably."

"How are you going to get there?" Magnus wondered.

"I'll take a portal to New York," Clary started. "And then I will get on a train. And get off on some random stop, get a hotel for the night, and then look for a place to live, a job, all that fun stuff."

"You might want to change your name," Magnus advised.

Clary shook her head. "I don't want to."

"But then they may be able to find you."

Clary thought about this. "Let them try, I guess. But I am very good at hiding and staying invisible."

"Alright. If that is what you want."

"It is," she sighed sadly, not _really _wishing that. But she knew she needed to, for everyone else's sake.

"Do you want to leave now? Or tomorrow morning?" Clary sat for a second, thinking about staying another night. She could either stay another night and wallow some more, or leave immediately, and get the healing process started- it will take a long time.

"Now. I want to get this over with," Clary chose the latter.

"I'll make us a portal," Magnus said softly.

Next thing Clary knew, Magnus had taken them both to Penn Station in New York City.

Clary grabbed her small suitcase and turned to Magnus. He silently had paid for her ticket.

"You didn't have to do that," Clary scolded him.

"It's the least I could do," Magnus shrugged it off. "Please send me something, so I know your new address, in case of an emergency. You never know with our world."

"I guess that would be wise," Clary slowly nodded. "I will."

Magnus grabbed Clary and gave her a huge hug, kissing the top of her head.

"So this is it?" Magnus asked, trying to convince Clary with his eyes to stay one final time. "Your happy ending?"

Clary shook her head and smiled slightly. "Happy endings only exist in fairy tales."

Magnus nodded slowly, understanding. "You take care now, biscuit. Don't get into too much trouble," he teased.

Clary smiled a sad, tear-filled smile. "I'll try not to." She then turned and headed to Track 6, where the next train was headed to her new life.

* * *

**HELLO FRIENDS this is the new chapter.**

**My first day of high school is tomorrow. Yikes!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it's mostly a filler.**

**Please review, reviews are as good as this amazing summer I had. :D**

**Till next time,**

**-hufflepuffamity**


	6. A New Life

**Even though I haven't updated in forever, I still don't own tmi sorry about it. **

**As usual, a big thank you to Mrs. Jace Wayland-Herondale!**

* * *

Clary slowly awoke to the _clack_, _clack, clack_ sound of the train on the tracks.

"Next stop: Topeka, Kansas," a voice over the intercom announced. Clary stretched.

_Might as well get off here_, she thought. She grabbed her small suit case and waited for the train to come to a stop. Then she calmly walked onto the platform, with other people who all looked like hicks straight out of the movies.

She found a young woman who looked about her age and nice enough and asked her where the nearest hotel was.

"It's a few miles from here," she admitted. "Are you alright? You look tired."

"It's been a long past couple of days," Clary admitted.

"What brings you to Kansas? On assignment for the Clave?"

Clary froze. How did the girl know?

"I'm Emmy. I'm a Shadowhunter too. And I know that you're Clary Herondale, right?"

Clary slowly nodded.

"Well, I could take you to the Topeka Institute."

"No, no need. I actually have to stay at a mundane hotel. It's part of, ah, my assignment."

"Oh, okay. There's a Holiday Inn a couple of miles away."

_Guess the Clave hasn't announced me being missing yet_.

"Perfect. Thank you so much for your help."

"Let me drive you," Emmy begged. "It's the least I could do for one of the most important people in the Clave."

Clary hesitated, but slowly nodded.

Emmy drove Clary in almost uncomfortable silence. Not soon enough, they reached the hotel.

"Thank you," Clary sincerely said to the other Shadowhunter girl.

"No problem. Enjoy your stay in Kansas," Emmy smiled

* * *

Jace woke up the next morning, half hoping it had all been a bad dream.

It hadn't.

She was still gone.

Jace screamed into his pillow, and then punched it for good measure.

He then got up, took a shower, and dressed in an attempt to clear his head.

He took a quick glance at their wedding photo that was sitting on Clary's dresser. He pulled open the drawers, and found them all empty. He closed eyes and inhaled sharply. She had taken everything with her.

Jace grabbed his keys and headed out the door to Magnus and Alec's. There, Magnus would make him a portal to take him to the New York Institute. And then, Jace would have to tell his mother and father in law that their daughter was gone.

* * *

"I don't understand," Jocelyn blinked away tears. "Why would she leave like this?"

Jace shook his head slowly.

"We just need to continue to search for her. We'll find her eventually. Have you tried tracking her?"

"Yes, but it was unsuccessful. I think she put on an untraceable rune."

Jocelyn blew her nose into a tissue.

"Mommy? Daddy?" They all looked up at Lavender who was slowly descending the steps in her footsie pajamas. Jace had purposely come at night so that Lavvy wouldn't overhear.

"Yes, baby?" Jocelyn responded.

"I can't sleep," Lavvy pouted.

"Come here," Luke held his arms out, and Lavvy ran to him, jumping into his lap.

"Jacie! Why are you here?" Lavvy demanded to know. "Where is Sissy?"

"Sissy isn't...coming," Jocelyn started.

"Yes, she is," Lavvy argued.

"No, she's not," Jace mumbled. Lavvy looked at her brother-in-law with wide eyes.

"Sissy isn't going to be coming for a little while. She's hiding from me, you see. But I'll find her," Jace promised.

Lavvy sniffled. "I miss my sissy!"

"I miss your sissy too," Jace replied sadly, putting his face in his hands.

* * *

After a couple of weeks, Clary eventually used some of her and Jace's savings to buy a small, furnished house that was on a farm. She was shocked at how inexpensive it was compared to New York, but then again, everything is cheaper than it is in New York.

She got a job at a small diner in town. It was enough for just her, but she wasn't sure if it would be enough once she had a baby to take care of.

After a couple of weeks, she got her first pay check and combined it with the savings to buy a cheap car. It was an old golden Toyota but in decent shape.

Sitting on the small couch in her home, she sighed and turned on the old television in the corner. A couple of hours of horrible reality TV later, she started to feel a little better. A little more at home.

She rubbed her stomach. "I think we'll be just fine, baby."

* * *

"Knowing Clary, there's probably some circumstance in which she felt she had to leave," Simon pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Jace asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Simon couldn't help but notice Jace's dark under eye circles and that he seemed skinnier than he was the week before.

"One of the many reasons that you and Clary work so well together is because you two are always sacrificing one for the other. Someone or thing was probably threatening her, and she probably thought it would be safer for you, for all of us, if she left. But, she was wrong. Her leaving is _killing you. _Seriously. When's the last time you ate?"

Jace shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"Clary wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

"WELL CLARY ISN'T HERE RIGHT NOW," Jace shouted. That shut Simon up.

"Simon - I'm sorry I -."

"It's okay. We're all under a lot of stress, especially you," Simon calmly responded, accepting Jace's apology.

"I miss her. I need her here. She's the only one who would be able to calm me down," Jace sighed.

"I miss her too. We all do. Isabelle has been on edge since Clary...left."

"I will find her," Jace declared, determined.

"And we will help you. She couldn't have gone far. We'll find her in no time."

* * *

**I KNOW YOU ALL PROBABLY HATE ME AND I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A MONTH BUT HERE'S MY LIST OF EXCUSES ANYWAY..**

**1. I started high school! (That's the big one) And it's a lot of work because I'm in all advanced classes besides math so I have a lot of homework and I've had to learn how to balance everything.**

**2. AND THEN, RIGHT WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO UPDATE - like the DAY OF - my internet stopped working on my laptop. Long story short, I have a virus on my computer which sucks sO MUCH so yeah there's that**

**AND TO TOP IT ALL, I gave you a filler chapter. I'M SORRY! I will send the next chapter to my beta asap okay? :)**

**Please review because reviews are fabulous and sparkly and like Magnus and ya**

**Till next time,**

**-hufflepuffamity**


	7. Azalea

**Yay another update! That actually has plot related stuff! **

**I still don't own TMI. If I did, we'd have canon Clace babies. Just sayin'. **

**As always, shout out to my beta Mrs. Jace Wayland-Herondale aka my newest friend on Facebook! XD**

* * *

**8 months later**

As much as Clary missed the Shadow World, she really didn't _mind_ her job. All the other waitresses were nice, and she had a kind and understanding boss. She could've landed something a lot worse.

Waitressing was harder now that she was 9 months pregnant, with the due date in a couple of days. Getting around narrow corners just wasn't possible anymore. And the baby was a kicker, which sometimes forced Clary to sit down. The baby would be strong like its daddy, that was for sure.

"Should I get the table over there?" Clary asked Debra, a 40-year-old woman who treated Clary like her own daughter.

"Clary, sweetie. You're making me nervous with your gigantic stomach. You should go home. The baby should be coming any day, now."

Clary huffed. Every waitress in the restaurant has given her the same exact talk this past week.

"The only reason I'm working is to take my mind off the fact that _I'm_ going to be a _mother_ soon," Clary sighed.

"You'll be an amazing mother. You're loving and kind and gentle," Debra softly said, taking both of Clary's hands in her own work-weathered ones.

"I don't think I can do it on my own," Clary muttered.

"Where did the father go?"

"I left him," Clary defiantly stated. She had been telling everyone that her and Jace had a big falling-out and that he wasn't responsible enough, even though it was all lies. But in the mundane world, that's what usually happens.

"Why?" Debra asked.

"There were people- bad people- that he was involved with." Kind of a lie. She was taking about Lilith and Asmodeus. It's not like he was actually _involved_ with them, but they were the reason she had to leave.

"Drug dealers?!" Debra exclaimed. Clary slowly nodded.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. That must be tough. He was good to you though, right? He didn't hit ya?" Debra glanced down at all the scars on Clary's exposed skin that she got from previous injuries.

Clary blinked back tears. "Yes, he was very good to me. He wouldn't have dared to lay a hand on me."

"Do you miss him?" she asked quietly.

"Very much." Clary nodded and then went to blow her nose.

"Well, maybe he'll get his life together and find you."

Clary smiled a sad smile. "Maybe."

* * *

Magnus was restless. He kept pacing back and forth, back and forth, mumbling to himself. It was driving Alec insane, and worrying him as well.

"What's wrong, dear?" he eventually asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Magnus said much too quickly.

"Don't lie to me," Alec scolded. "Tell me."

Magnus hesitated. He slowly walked over to Alec and sat down.

"Before Clary left, she told me something," he said slowly.

"What was it?" Alec asked with an urgent tone.

"She told me that she was, ah..." Magnus stuttered.

"Was what? Dying?"

"No!" Magnus exclaimed, horrified. "She told me that she thought she was pregnant."

Alec stilled. _Why would Clary leave when she was pregnant?_

"Was it not his? Is that why she left?" Alec wondered out loud. He couldn't believe that she'd cheat on Jace!

"No, no! It was his. Honestly, Alec, Clary would never do such a thing," Magnus declared.

"Was she scared that Jace wouldn't want a kid? Because he would've been so happy. He really did want a kid. He loves kids, surprisingly," Alec rambled.

"I don't know," Magnus sadly said. "I don't know why she left."

"Why are you telling me this, anyway? Why are you so worried about this?"

"How long has Clary been gone?" Magnus asked, looked at Alec expectantly.

"It'll be 8 months on Tuesday, why does that matter?" Alec asked stupidly.

"Yes, and Clary had been a month pregnant when she told me," Magnus hinted. Alec blankly stared at him.

"Honestly Alec, did your mom ever have _the talk_ with you?"

Alec turned scarlet and stuttered, "Yes, of course she did! When I was 13!"

"Did she explain how long a baby is in the mom's stomach?" Magnus asked, exasperated, and rolled his eyes at him.

"Yes," Alec huffed. "It's supposed to be in the stomach for 9- _oh_."

"'_Oh'_ is right Alexander. I'm worried about her!"

"She'll be fine. She's Clary; she's tough."

"I hope so," Magnus sighed.

* * *

Debra eventually convinced Clary to leave work early and wait out the baby's arrival at home. She made sure Clary had her number handy so that when the baby came, she could be there for support.

Clary slowly walked to her porch, opening the screen door. She stopped, finding that she had mail in the white vertical mailbox mounted on the wall.

_Probably a bill._

She opened her mailbox and saw with a surprise that it wasn't a bill, but what looked like a hand-written letter.

She slowly shuffled inside and ripped open the letter. She found very neat, exquisite handwriting that she recognized immediately.

_May 23, 2012_

_Clary,_

_Magnus wanted to write to you but we figured it wouldn't be safe since Asmodeus checks on him sometimes. You never told Magnus your address, by the way. We eventually tracked you and figured it out, but not before Magnus almost had a heart attack._

_He has done well keeping your secret. They've asked him to track you multiple times, and he would always pretend to, and then tell them he couldn't find you._

_How are you? I am fine. Very pregnant. My baby is due in about a week. I would guess it's about the same for you? I am so nervous, but very excited. I love children, and cannot wait to see James as a father._

_I am sure this is all very overwhelming for you, though. I'm sorry about that. But it's an amazing feeling and experience, and I know you are more than capable. I may just pay you a visit sometime!_

_Chaos is starting to stir here in the Shadow World yet again. Emma and Julian have been acting strange lately. Emma is always sneaking out of his room in the middle of the night. I have a feeling I know what they're doing, but I really hope hat I'm wrong. But, that's beside the point. Tensions with the Fey are very high. We may have yet another war, and it's only been 5 years! It seems like it may just be World War III._

_I hope you are well. Please reply, I need to know how you are. I need to make sure you're okay. Call it my motherly protection of you, I don't know._

_And please take the check. We'll be sending them every month or so. We feel like you could probably use the money._

_Love,_

_Tessa_

Clary was so glad she had Tessa and that she didn't have to do this all alone. She was especially grateful when she looked at the check. It was for a $1000.

_Where does Tessa get this kind of money?_

It didn't really matter at the moment, because Clary suddenly felt a rush of water down her legs, like she had wet her pants. She had read enough parenting books to know what this means. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Debra? It's time."

* * *

Jab. Poke. Kick. Jab. Poke. Kick.

Ever since Clary had left, Jace started training harder and harder until he went far past his breaking point. The physical exhaustion left him with little time to think, and made the pain more bearable.

Everyday, he woke up and was reminded that she was gone by turning over and seeing no one there. And then he would go make breakfast, and be reminded again by her absence whenever he passed the coffee maker. Clary would always lean against the counter counting the seconds till her coffee was ready.

He would visit the Institute and be reminded, for it just wasn't alive without her.

Whenever he visited the Institute, he avoided the Greenhouse like it was the plague. It had used to be his favorite place to go to think, but now if he went in there all he'd think of is Clary and her 16th birthday and their first kiss.

Everyone had stopped looking for her. Isabelle and Alec and Simon and Magnus missed her too, he knew. Jocelyn and Luke and even Lavvy hadn't been the same since she left; but I suppose that's understandable since they're her family. But still, no one had mourned her absence more than he had.

Jace was determined that she would be found, someday. She just didn't want to be found right now, and that's okay. Anything she does, she does with a clear objective in mind, even if it means leaving her family behind.

But she will come out from her hiding spot someday, she has to.

And when she does, he will be there, waiting.

* * *

Tessa Gray tensely sat in the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. When Clary had gone into labor, she sent Tessa a fire message asking for her to come.

Everyone was giving her worried looks, and glancing at her enormous stomach. They probably all thought that the baby would pop out while she was waiting.

"Ms. Carstairs?" Tessa looked up and saw nice looking nurse. "Would you like to see your niece?"

_So that's what Clary told them when they asked what my relation was to her, _Tessa thought, bemused. She could tell the nurse was trying to figure out how the two of them looked similar, considering how they were supposed to be sisters.

Tessa carefully stood up, and walked to Clary's room agonizingly slowly.

When she opened the door, she saw Clary slumped in her hospital bed, looking sweaty and exhausted. But it didn't seem to matter much, for Clary had an enormous grin on her face as she gazed into her daughter's eyes.

"She's so beautiful," Tessa commented. It was terribly cliché, but it was true. It was the most beautiful baby Tessa had ever seen, beside James and Lucie, of course.

"I know," Clary whispered, goofy grin in place and tears in her eyes.

"She has my Will's lovely blue eyes," Tessa muttered, staring at the little angel's face.

"She'll be a heart breaker. I can already tell," chuckled Debra.

"Just like her daddy used to be," Clary sadly stated.

* * *

Birth had been agonizing. It had felt like her body was going to split in half. But holding her warm, tiny little baby had made it all worth it.

She was a little onetoo, only 5 pounds and 2 ounces. She had a tuft of strawberry blonde hair on top of her tiny head. When she opened her eyes, Clary was shocked to find that they were a dark, cornflower blue; not gold or green like she'd been expecting. She'd have to ask Tessa if that ran in the family.

She had the cutest little button nose and a light dusting of freckles just like Clary, but she had more of Jace's bone structure.

She was beautiful, perfect, healthy, and that was all Clary could ask for.

Clary decided to name the baby Azalea. She loved flower names, and azaleas were so lovely. And it was such a nice name, she thought. Her full name was Azalea Isabelle Herondale.

"Her name is Azalea. Azalea Isabelle," Clary grinned at Tessa.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl," Tessa smiled.

When Clary was forced to leave Jace and everyone she loved behind, it left an enormous hole in her heart. Holding Azalea, Clary could feel the hole slowly begin to heal.

* * *

**I've been sick all weekend with an on and off fever and sore throat and all that. It's the worst.**

**And now I'm uploading this instead of doing my bullshit Biology homework (my teacher can't teach to save her life)**

**This has been fun. I can't exactly remember what's all in the next chapter since I wrote it a long time ago. Feels? Cute baby? **

**And for those of you who wanted Clary and Jace to reunite before the baby was born, sorry babes. Never part of the plan, I'm afraid.**

**Reviews are a million times better than Biology homework. Please send me some so I can procrastinate more *laughs nervously***

**Till next time,**

**-hufflepuffamity**


	8. An Unexpected Discovery

**My beta is seriously the best. She made this chapter a million times better. She helps me tone done the sentimental and serious stuff, haha. (Love you Mrs. Jace Wayland-Herondale! I really should read your stories I am a terrible internet friend pls forgive me)**

**Still don't own it. I wish I did. Then I could watch America's Next Top Model with Magnus, which would be fabulous.**

* * *

**1 Year Later**

"No, Azalea! That is not something to eat!" Clary exclaimed for what felt like the fifteenth time in the last hour.

Azalea was turning one in about a week. Clary supposed she could throw a party, but she was so busy, and money was tight…

Clary kneeled down and gently lifted her baby up. She was getting so big, much too fast. You never realize how fast kids grow until you were a mother yourself.

She kissed her daughter's forehead and grabbed the sippy cup, handing it to the child. Azalea had learned how to hold her own cup now, a fact Clary was very proud of.

"Is it time for your nap?" Clary asked gently. Azalea responded by blinking sleepily and lowering her sippy cup. Clary grabbed it and put it down on the counter. She took the short trek to Azalea's small nursery which was next door to Clary's bedroom. Clary lowered them both into the rocking chair she had found on the curb of some neighbor's drive way and placed into Lea's room. She gently rocked back and forth, hoping it would put the baby to sleep. Eventually, little Azalea closed her eyes and feel asleep leaning against Clary's shoulder. Clary gently placed her in her crib and kissed her forehead.

Azalea was Clary's pride and joy, which was obvious considering all the pictures of her around the house. Tessa had gotten Clary a camera for her birthday and Clary had taken complete advantage of it. Pictures of Azalea grinning, crawling, sleeping, eating, and playing flooded the walls, put up by pushpins.

Clary glanced at the pile of bills by the table and sighed.

_Time to stop procrastinating and pay these up, _she thought gloomily.

Clary and Azalea weren't in terrible shape, considering the consequences. The checks from Tessa helped a bit.

Clary glanced at the calendar on the wall so she could confirm the date for the check she was writing. It was May 19th. Clary's heart sank. Today would have been her and Jace's 2nd anniversary.

Everyday, Azalea somehow reminded Clary of the father she'd never know. The way she pulls her eyebrows together when she's thinking like he would, whenever she blinked her incredibly long eyelashes that she got from him, her prominent jawline. Azalea was wonderful and lovely; Clary's only source of joy. But sometimes, it was just so painful to look at her.

* * *

Going on hunts and killing demons just wasn't the same as they had been to him when he was 16, Jace realized. It didn't give him the same buzz or thrill that simply being near Clary had used to.

Jace tossed his demon ichor stained shirt in the wash. He took a look at the picture of him and Clary on his dresser, like he always did; It was their anniversary today. If life had turned out differently, he would have served her breakfast in bed and they would probably be about to leave for a short vacation to celebrate.

Jace took a quick shower and then headed over to Isabelle and Simon's. They were supposed to meet for brunch.

He entered their home without knocking and was greeted with the scent of bacon, eggs, and pancakes, all cooked by Simon. They had all discovered that he was actually an amazing cook, and he often cooked for every holiday.

"Hey, Jace," Isabelle greeted with a smile, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Alright, I guess. You?"

"I'm wonderful," Isabelle grinned widely. This confused Jace; Isabelle doesn't normally grin that wide.

"Are you now?" Jace slowly asked.

"Yes, come in to the dining room," Isabelle started, dragging her adopted brother by the arm.

"What's with all this enthusiasm?" Jace wondered out loud.

"We have wonderful news," Isabelle excitedly clapped her hands together.

"You're pregnant?" Jace asked.

"Raziel, no!" Isabelle exclaimed. "I'm not ready to be fat."

"Fair enough," nodded Jace. "What is it then?"

Simon entered the room carrying dishes. A platter of bacon and sausage in one hand and a platter of pancakes in the other.

"Love, can you get syrup, butter, jam, and ketchup?" Simon asked. Jace wrinkled his nose and looked away. Affectionate nicknames made him feel sick.

"Of course," Isabelle smiled and joined her boyfriend in the kitchen, and a second later, they reentered the dining room, placing everything on the table. The two sat down and quickly served themselves, nodding at Jace to tell him to also do so. Jace didn't touch the food.

"Jace, you need to eat something," Simon sighed while squirting ketchup on his eggs.

"So what's the news?" Jace asked, ignoring Simon.

Simon and Izzy gave each other a look and smiled. Jace fought the resistance to roll his eyes.

"We're engaged!" Izzy exclaimed.

"By the Angel!" Jace yelled. He had dropped his fork in surprise. "Congratulations!" He said a second later and hugged his sister and future brother-in-law. "It's about time, too," he scolded them. He tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest; Izzy and Simon announced their engagement on his and Clary's anniversary.

* * *

Alec was trying to find a file that Magnus had mentioned needing.

Magnus was now servicing Shadowhunters all over Idris, and was almost considered an equal. He kept a file for all of his Shadowhunter clients, to keep track of jobs to make sure they don't add up to something suspicious.

_He really needs to organize his damn desk,_ Alec thought to himself with some annoyance and affection.

He opened the middle drawer and saw a folded piece of paper and some photographs of a baby Alec didn't recognize. Frowning, Alec picked up the folded piece of paper.

_Magnus,_

_Tessa told me she would pass this letter and the pictures on to you._

_We had a great visit, Azalea adored Tessa from the moment she saw her. Her little fist curled around Tessa's finger, it was so precious. Tessa says I did something similar when I was a baby and she held me._

_Azalea is growing so fast. She's already 6 months old, and so curious about everything. She probably gets that from both of her parents. I can only imagine the trouble she'll get in when she's older if she's anything like her daddy._

_Her eyes are so blue and that confused me for the longest time, but Tessa tells me that it's the Herondale blood in her. I didn't know the gold eyes were a one-time thing. Until now, that is. I'm sure that you probably already knew all this, though._

Alec froze. Golden eyes? Herondale blood? Was this person talking about Jace? Did he have another kid that he hadn't known about?

His eyes scanned to the bottom of the page.

_I'm so glad Tessa came by. She really did help. I've been in such a sad mood lately, changing all these diapers with no one to help me. Did I mention what a jerk your father was? I would do anything to go back home but I know I can't._

_I'm including some pictures of Azalea and I. That can't hurt, can it? Just hide it away where no one would see them. Not even Alec._

_Christmas is coming next month. I'm excited since this is Azalea's first Christmas, but also devastated because this will be my first Christmas without my family and window shopping with Simon._

"Simon?" Alec questioned out loud.

_I bought everyone a gift and told Tessa to give them to everyone for me, claiming it was from her. Less people for her to shop for! I got a video game for Simon, a pretty bracelet for Isabelle, and a new sweater for Alec. (How he gets so many holes in his sweaters, I will never know.)_

_For Mom I got painting supplies, for Luke a DVD of the movie Dances With Wolves (I always get Luke something wolf related) and for Princess Lavender I got a little princess kit with a plastic crown, plastic jewelry, and stickers._

_Jace was the hardest to shop for. In the end, I got him a soft sweater and some sheet music. I couldn't help myself; I drew a small heart on the front page. For Maia, I got a book of video game cheats. For Bat, a small choker to go around his neck. I got Maryse a necklace with a sword charm. Look at me. Still kissing up to the mother-in-law._

Alec remembered those Christmas gifts. He remembered Jace opening the sheet music and a look of confusion flashing across his face, and then shutting the book and smiling, pretending nothing had happened.

_That's all, I think. Keep an eye on Jace and everyone else. I know you will._

_And you know what to do with this letter once you finish it._

_Love,_

_Clary_

Alec grabbed the photographs and looked at them. In the first one was a small, very happy looking baby sprawled across a carpet. She had a small head of strawberry blonde hair, and eyes a deep shade of blue. Now Alec remembered. He remembered the discussion he had with Magnus about Clary being pregnant; how could he possible forget? Alec had wanted to tell his parabatai right away, but Magnus convinced him not to.

"It'll only cause him more pain," he had said. Alec eventually agreed, and forgot about the whole ordeal until now.

In the next picture, it was the same baby in a pumpkin costume, probably for Halloween. Alec inhaled sharply when he looked at the third picture.

Azalea was wearing footie pajamas and was being held at a woman's hip. And that woman was Clary. She still seemed to be very short. Her hair had grown a little longer, her hips a little wider (probably a result of child birth.) And she was grinning a huge grin that she used to only reserve for Jace. Alec could now see how Clary and Azalea looked similar, but Azalea's bone structure was different. She had Jace's jawline, Alec realized with a jolt. He had to admit, she was pretty cute.

The last picture was of Clary kissing Azalea's forehead.

"Alexander how long does it take to find a- " Magnus stopped abruptly when he saw what was in Alec's hand.

"You knew? You knew where she was all this time?" Alec asked angrily.

"Yes, but she had a very valid reason to leave and I needed to respect that. I didn't want her to leave, and hell, she didn't either, but she had to."

"Why? Why would she do this to Jace? To Izzy, who locked herself in a room and cried for hours? To all of us?"

"She was being threatened!" Magnus finally exclaimed in exasperation.

"What?" Alec asked, shocked.

"Someone slipped her a potion that unraveled the protection spell on her mind. Personally, I think it was Kaelie or maybe even the Seelie Queen. You know what kind of trouble the faeries caused last year."

"Couldn't she have gotten it re-done like Jace did?" Alec muttered. Magnus shook his head. "Go on," Alec said tiredly.

And then Magnus explained everything about the dreams and the demons. Once he got through with everything, Alec just blankly stared at him. "We have to get her back," he stated as if it solved everything.

"No, Alexander, you don't understand! It's too dangerous. Especially for Azalea."

"If danger arises, we'll handle it! We always do! Clary has been gone for almost two years and Jace is still depressed about it like she left last week! We can't keep doing this, he'll just get worse!"

Magnus bowed his head.

"Where does she live?" Alec questioned.

"A small town in Kansas, on a farm I believe."

"Does she have cows or something?" he asked in curiosity.

"No, nothing like that- it's just a house near a farm. She doesn't do any of the work."

Alec nodded. "All right, all right."

"She's going to kill me," Magnus groaned. "She'll think we're putting everyone in danger. Which we totally are, by the way. How are you even going to get her to come back?"

"I'll show her naked pictures of Jace, that should send her running back," Alec sarcastically replied.

Magnus ignored this. "How are you even going to get there?"

"Well I was hoping my amazing husband would build me a portal," Alec said, which flattered Magnus.

The warlock rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I love you."

* * *

"Do you ever think Tessa is hiding something?" Emma asked Julian while they were both lounging in the library of the Los Angeles Institute. Julian's head was resting in Emma's lap, her hands occasionally playing with his hair. They were supposed to be studying Demonology, but no one really paid attention. Since they had saved the Shadowhunter world, their training was pretty lax.

"She's 140 something years old. She probably has to hide some stuff," Julian paused. "Why do you ask?"

"On more than one occasion, I've looked into her office and saw her reading some letters."

"So? Is that illegal now?"

"_No,_ but after she finishes the letter she turns and throws into the fire. And she always looks so sad, like she doesn't want to burn it."

"How many times have you seen this?" Julian curiously asked.

"Three times." Julian sent her an incredulous look. "What? I trust Tessa and ask her for advice. It's not like we're strangers."

Julian appeared to be thinking over this. "Maybe she's just looking at letters from Jace."

"Why would she burn them?"

"Because Jace can be obnoxious."

Emma laughed and Julian smiled, pleased to have made her happy.

"I don't know. Tessa seems to be the sentimental type. I feel like if Jace wrote to her, she would keep it anyway. Even if it was obnoxious."

Julian shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you."

Emma bent over and kissed Julian quickly on the lips. "We really should study now."

"But Demonology is boring," Julian groaned.

"You're boring," Emma responded maturely, sticking her tongue out.

* * *

"Hey, Bridget. Come on in," Clary gestured to the inside of her house. Bridget was Debra's 16 year old daughter who babysat Azalea while Clary was at work.

"How are you?" Bridget politely asked.

"Exhausted," Clary huffed. "I'll probably pass out in bed when I get home." Bridget laughed.

"Okay, so Azalea is still napping, and when she wakes up she'll probably need a diaper change. And then-"

"Clary, don't worry about. I got it. I've been doing this a while now," Bridget smiled. "Have a good day at work."

"Oh, you're an angel. Thank you." Clary hurried out the door, ready for a busy day at work.

* * *

_So this is it,_ Alec thought. He looked at the small house that was sitting in front of him. There was a small silver car in the driveway.

While walking up the front door, Alec wondered how Clary would react when she saw him.

Would she be overjoyed to see her brother-in-law and hug him? Would she slam the door in his face?

Alec took a deep breath and raised his fist to knock.

* * *

**I had to have at least a little Blackstairs in this story, didn't I? :) **

**GUYS I MET CASSIE A COUPLE WEEKS AGO AND OH MY GOOD GOD SHE WAS FABULOUS AND THE NICEST PERSON E VE R BECAUSE I FORGOT MY BOOKS AND I STARTED TO CRY BUT SHE LET ME TALK TO HER ANYWAY AND WE TALKED FOR LIKE 20 MINUTES ABOUT SHIPS AND TDA AND AH I LOVE HER SO MUCH SHE'S SUCH AN AMAZING HUMAN OK BYE**

** post/98673909152/today-i-met-cassandra-clare-and-holly-black-and **

**^that's the tumblr post I made with all the information I learned you're welcome ;)**

**And also follow my tumblr? And all my other social media sites? I'm on a lot of them oops... the links to them all are on my tumblr however I might put links on here too **

**ANYWAY THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE REVIEWS ARE HELLA RAD**

**Till next time,**

**-hufflepuffamity **


End file.
